I Feel It Coming
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 177 |kcal = |dura = 3:50 |nowc = IFeelItComing |audio = |choreo = Nicolas HuchardFile:Ifeelitcoming nicolaschoreo proof.png |perf = Jerky JessyFile:Screenshot 2018-10-23-15-01-21.png }}" " by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. His hair has a piece of it that is dyed pink. He wears a lavender buttoned jacket with orange strips. He wears black pants with lavender highlights and dark shoes. At the chorus parts, his clothes swap its colors from lavender to orange, and the orange stripes on his jacket turn lavender. He wears a pair of sunglasses. Background The routine takes place within an area with waves with hexagonal patterns. In the beginning, the area is dark and the insides of the shapes light up in green. As soon as the coach starts dancing, the lights flash and move with the dancer s movements. In the pre-chorus, the scenery turns pink and squiggle-like shapes float in the air. During the chorus, the room turns dark orange, and circles with hexagonal shapes hover in the air, with the largest shape slowly approaching the dancer. In the bridge after, the large shape zooms in and traps the coach in it. In the final pre-chorus when Gold Move 1 occurs, it turns black and the shape zooms in more while flashing blue. Towards the end of the song, the area turns orange again and the shape goes back to the air while hovering away from the dancer for the rest of the song. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Kneel down with your hands on your knee. Gold Move 2: Put both of your hands to the screen and bring them to your body. Ifeelitcoming gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Ifeelitcoming gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Ifeelitcoming gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Ifeelitcoming gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia General *''I Feel It Coming'' is the second song by The Weeknd in the series. **It is also the third song by Daft Punk in the series. *"Your legs" is censored. *The final instrumental part of the track is cut from the version of the song (i.e. the radio edit) which was used in the game. Classic *The teaser for I Feel It Coming features a silhouette of the dancer. *As seen in the early pictogram sprite, Gold Move 2 was originally not a Gold Move. Gallery Game Files ifeelitcoming_cover_generic.png|''I Feel It Coming'' ifeelitcoming_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_48b1c976d2656774_14.png| album background ifeelitcoming_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Ifeelitcoming cover 1024.png| cover IFeelItComing 913.png|Avatar Ifeelitcoming pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_ifeelitcoming001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_ifeelitcoming001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_ifeelitcoming002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_ifeelitcoming002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_ifeelitcoming004.png|Postcard 3 postcard_ifeelitcoming004_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots ifeelitcoming jd2019 menu.png|''I Feel It Coming'' on the menu (8th-Gen) ifeelitcoming jd2019 load.png|Loading screen (8th-Gen) ifeelitcoming jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (8th-Gen) ifeelitcoming jd2019 menu wii.png|''I Feel It Coming'' on the menu (Wii) ifeelitcoming jd2019 routinemenu wii.png|Loading screen (Wii) ifeelitcoming jd2019 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Images Ifeelitcoming teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmbM4YJB-if/ Just-Dance-2019-212437.jpg|Promotional gameplay Ifeelitcoming promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 IsnrQWQ-XmCf0XG_H9K0lxixLkZkxtYc.png|Promotional coachhttps://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/just-dance-2019-switch Behind the Scenes Ifeelitcoming bts 1.jpeg|Behind the scenes IFeelItComing bts 2.jpeg|Behind the scenes DancersMistake.jpg|Behind the scenes Ifeelitcoming_concept_art_1.jpg|Concept Art 1 Ifeelitcoming_concept_art_2.jpg|Concept Art 2 Beta Elements I feel it coming main.png|Beta pictograms (default colors) Ifeelitcoming beta picto nogm .png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Others Ifeelitcoming thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Ifeelitcoming thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video The Weeknd - I Feel It Coming ft. Daft Punk I Feel It Coming (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers I Feel It Coming - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Feel It Coming - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay I Feel It Coming - Just Dance 2019 Behind the Scenes I Feel It Coming - Behind the Scenes (US) I Feel It Coming - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:I Feel It Coming tr:I Feel It Coming Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Daft Punk Category:Songs by The Weeknd Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Removed from Kids Mode